


Asterix

by Links6



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fever, I Ship It, Injury, Kai's being patient, M/M, Medication, Oblivious, Overworking, Pain, References to Depression, Sickfic, Tyson's injured and hiding it from his team, and sick because why not?, fluffy fluff I'm not even sorry, the team ships it, these two cinnamon rolls are both oblivious AF, working when injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: For a loud-mouth World Champion, Tyson manages to keep his injury from his team for a while before they notice something's off... TyKa!
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai & Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger, Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN1:I wrote this like 10 years ago, please excuse the OOC-ness but tbh, when are my fics ever in-character *evil laughter*
> 
> AN2:The title of this fic came as a weird piece of inspiration... asterixes are always used to indicate where attention needs to be drawn to, but Tyson, unless he's actively searching for attention, underplays how he really feels and his injuries. So, unless someone is actively paying attention to him, they'd miss the smaller signs of what was REALLY wrong... :)

_**Asterix** _

"Let it ri–HXXTTISSS!" the sneeze rudely interrupted the bluenette's battle cry. It also had him shuddering so hard that the ripcord got stuck halfway through, leaving Dragoon halfway dangling off the launcher.

"Are you okay?" Max was the first to ask, already walking towards his best friend.

Tyson huffed, "Of course I am!" he quickly countered, rubbing his nose harshly against his leather glove.

Max frowned deeply, "You don't sneeze like that unless you're sick," he said. He reached up, pushing his friend's navy bangs to the side before feeling his forehead. "That's weird… No fever….".

"See? I'm fine," Tyson said, his usual grin looking forced and unnatural.

"If you say so…" Max trailed off, motioning with his one hand to Ray to continue with their match.

"Tyson, if you're not feeling alright… we can always just have a break before-" Ray said, loading Drigger up to the launcher regardless. He knew, no matter what anyone said, if Tyson made up his mind… it's going to stay that way.

Tyson, who had been wiping his nose off discreetly against the inside of his shirt, laughed "You afraid to lose to moi, Ray ma-man?" he boasted, sounding relatively convincing – _if you ignored the nasal undertone._

"Just leave him. When he passes out later we'll just drag him out of here," Kai instructed flatly. He was standing against the wall, as always, his eyes closed lazily.

Max pointed to his hair and grinned evilly, "By the hair, if necessary!" he added and sat on the bench. You could see him already grinning at the thought of dragging Tyson out of the stadium by the hair, just for fun… people underestimate Max's ability for evil….

Tyson growled, "I'm telling you... I'm not sick!" he snapped and launched Dragoon into the dish.

His little charade was short-lived though... Dragoon spun into a limp circle, wobbling dangerously as his blade made its way around the edge of the dish. It seemed Dragoon was clearly feeling his handler's effects as well.

Kai, having noticed this, finally decided to take matters into his own hands, "Ray. Switch," Kai muttered darkly, already loading up his Dranzer into the launcher.

Ray shrugged, slightly relieved that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of Tyson's stubborn-act anymore. He waltzed over towards Max and plopped down next to him.

Kai, being Kai, didn't even bother to warn Tyson before launching Dranzer into the dish, and sent Blazing Gig towards the bluenette -who was so preoccupied with stifling another sneeze that he didn't see it coming.

The next thing anyone saw was Tyson sprawled out next to the dish, a huge bruise on his forehead, Dragoon coming to rest right next to his head. "Did you just _kill_ the World Champion?" Max said, his voice chuckling with half-belief and half-spazzing. Kai didn't look too worried as he shrugged.

Ray walked over to Tyson and bent down to examine him, "Uh... He kinda looks okay..." he said and touched Tyson's forehead. "But he really is sick... I think he's got a cold".

"He was training outside late last night... preparing for the tournament," Kai said and kicked Tyson's leg to get a reaction out of him. Nothing. "... oh well".

" _Somebody... don't let get that hamburger get away!_ " Tyson mumbled, weakly grabbing the air where the dream-burger seemed to be. But, the closest solid thing was Kai's leg and he latched himself to it.

"If he bites my leg, I'm going to-" Kai's threat was cut off with a _manly_ squeel as Tyson followed through with what Kai had just warned him about.

"Wha~?" Tyson blearily opened his eyes, coughing harshly for a moment before finally sitting up. He stuck his tongue out as if he'd just tasted something horrible, "Eeeuughh, my mouth tastes like fabric softner."

"I think we need to get him to the medic," Ray said, finally standing up.

The three Blade Breakers lifted up Tyson, Kai grabbing Tyson's hands while Ray and Max got the feet. "You think he'll be okay for the tournament tomorrow?" Max asked, sparing a glance back to the bluenette.

"If he has a cold he can still blade... but if it's something more serious, Kai would substitute," Ray said, not entirely keen on ruining the Blade Breakers' 'secret weapon'- Kai- before the semi-finals.

"I'm fine, you guys," Tyson said cheerily, looking quite content as they carried him around.

"If you're faking, I'm going to _accidently_ drop you down the stairs," Kai threatened, looking down to the bluenette with a glare. Tyson winked before breaking down into another coughing fit. The three boys set him down on the ground, standing back to give him some air.

Tyson's breath came out in ragged short bursts once he stopped coughing. He sniffed again, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I hate hayfever," he quickly covered, standing up.

It didn't take psychic powers for his three best friends to see _exactly_ where Tyson was heading now. "You're going to the medic, Tyson," Kai said, taking a step to block his way.

"Sorry, I was kidding before... I'm really not sick, it's just allergies, you know?" Tyson beamed, "I love it when you guys carry me around like that!"

Kai grabbed hold of the back of Tyson's jacket, "I'm not _asking_ you to go to the medic, _I'm telling you,_ " Kai growled, effectively dragging Tyson down the hall now. Tyson, on the other hand, was kicking and screaming protests - _and some profanities-_ as he was struggling to keep running backwards to keep his balance. He didn't like being forced to go anywhere, didn't like to be rushed or pushed into any direction... it still shocked them how Kai was still the only one to change that. Even though Tyson would protest, he would still go along with Kai anyway.

"Don't break him, we need him to win!" Ray called after them, grinning.

"We'll meet you guys down at the cafeteria for lunch!" Max shouted after them.

Kai lifted up his arm briefly, _I heard you._

Ray and Max watched the pair dissapear down the hall before heading down to the BBA's cafeteria. They knew, no matter if they stayed or not, it'd be Kai who'd be the one to get Tyson to go there in the end.

A few moments later, the medical ward was barged quite abruptly into when Kai walked in with a still-struggling Tyson in tow.

"Doc," Kai snapped the young woman to attention as he pushed Tyson down to the patient chair, "He's sick. Fix him."

The young woman, Karina, frowned at his tone but eventually smiled, "You don't have to look so worried, Kai," she quipped, grinning with satisfaction when the older blader looked away.

"So, Tyson, you look horrible," Karina said, ushering Tyson to the examining table, "When did it start?"

"I've had allergies for ever, but this only started this morning," Tyson said, quickly turning his head in time to sneeze into the crook of his elbow.

Karina grabbed a Kleenex from the stand and silently handed him one, waiting until he finished blowing his nose before continuing the examination. "Headaches, sinus pain, stomach cramps, anything like that?" she asked, poking his forehead and checking his nose and throat with the penlight again. She decidedly ignored the bruise on Tyson's forehead, once she checked Tyson's pupils for concussion.

"Just headaches... wait... was the second one?" Tyson asked, blinking.

"Stomach cramps?" she said, checking his ears with the light.

" _Sinus!_ " Kai answered angrily, his foot bouncing in agitation. He hated doctors offices. They smelt like ammonia, were too brightly lit and they always had _something_ to say about his training.

"Ohh... right, it's the mucus cavities that are -" she started, but when Tyson gave her the 'what the hell are you talking about?' look, she stopped. She tapped his one cheek twice, "These things here-".

_"JJAACCHH! What are you DOING?"_ Tyson screamed, slapping his hand on his cheek protectively.

After that little outburst, checking his neck glands and poking the stomach for reflex was pretty straight-forward, "Alright, sit up, just one last check," she said and listened to his chest with her stethoscope. She frowned. Moved the diaphragm to the side.

"Hold still for a second," she said, placing the stethoscope back on the side-table. She poked his ribs one by one before she hit his tenth rib.

Tyson gasped, grabbing his rib, his face contorted in pain, "Why'd you have to poke so hard?" he growled, his voice strained.

Kai got up and walked to Tyson's side, "She barely touched you," he said and looked at Karina.

"Lift up your shirt," she ordered, standing back. Tyson blushed with embarrassment, only to have Kai lift it up for him. Underneath the fabric was a rather large purple bruise on Tyson's left ribcage. It was definitely a broken rib.

"How bad is it?" Kai asked, letting go of the shirt, allowing to Tyson to straighten it out.

"I'm not sure yet," she answered honestly, grabbing the ear thermometer and checking Tyson's temperature. The machine bleeped. "... _Well,_ at least we know now why you're sick."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I'm not sick," he repeated fruitlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" Kai growled darkly, wanting nothing more than to smack Tyson behind the head.

"Because it's just a bruise!" Tyson yelled back.

" _Bruise?_ You call _that_ a _bruise_?" Kai snapped, squaring up his shoulders. "When did you get that?"

"In my last match, okay? I didn't feel like showing off the fact that I was too slow to dodge Ming Ming's blade!" Tyson countered defensively.

In the last match, once Dragoon had sent the cyclone on Ming Ming's blade, it was sent flying out of the dish. Everyone missed the fact that it hit Tyson in the chest before rolling down the platform steps. It had been a three out of three victory for the Breakers, no one questioned it.

Kai clenched his hands into fists by his side, dropping his head down.

"The break is inflamed, so your body's natural response is to try and heal it... that left everything else vulnerable, thus the head-cold," Karina explained, sitting back down at her desk.

"But Tyson didn't have a fever when we were training..." Kai started, wondering momentarily if Max just hadn't payed enough attention.

"Feel his forehead now," Karina said with a smile, tearing off the script from the pad.

Kai frowned, not moving from his spot. "Aww, come on, Kai, I won't bite!" Tyson grinned cheekily.

"I'm not going to feel your damn forehead!" Kai glared dangerously at Tyson, only to have Tyson grab Kai's hand and place it right on the forehead.

"See? I didn't bite! I might sneeze and then you'd be pelted by green-"

Kai rapped Tyson's head to get him to quieten down before resuming his previous action. The older blader huffed. He couldn't help but still feel slightly confused by the temperature he felt coming off the boy's forehead. There _was_ no temperature. It was actually quite cool, slightly damp, but not as hot as he'd expected.

"Guess his temperature," Karina said, smiling evilly.

"Thirty-eight," Kai answered without missing a beat. He grinning victoriously as her smile dropped momentarily. "You wouldn't have asked if it were below thirty seven and if above, you would've sent him straight to the hospital."

She nodded impressed. "True... fever doesn't show up in everyone the same way... If you feel his chest though, it's hot" she handed Kai the script.

Tyson grinned, "You think I'm _hot_ , doc?" he joked.

"You're cute, Tyson, but no... Make sure he takes that twice a day for the next two weeks... you can just keep his chest bandaged until it's healed," Karina instructed, she smiled as she patted Tyson on the head when she noticed his sad pout. "Poor baby!"

"How long will that take?" Kai's cold voice interrupted them.

"About six weeks, probably more."

"And why's that?"

"I know you. All of you. Once you feel halfway better, you completely forget you're sick or injured and jump right back in the ring... it's actually inspiring," Karina answered.

"What is that?" Tyson asked, peeking at the prescription. Kai snatched the paper away and tucked it inside his pants.

"It's an anti-inflammatory and pain-killer... but it's pretty strong, so don't take it on an empty stomach," Karina explained.

Kai sighed deeply before standing, ' _Sorry to burst your bubble, doc, but Tyson always has an empty stomach_ ' he wanted to quip. "Let's go, Tyson."

"Aww, but what about-" Tyson started, but Kai grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the ward.

"It was good to see you guys too!" Karina called after them, calling in her next patient.

As Tyson and Kai walked down to the cafeteria, Tyson hooked his arm up with Kai's, "Thanks for taking me," he grinned as he spoke, "That was really so sweet! Someone might accuse you of having feelings!"

Kai, thoroughly annoyed already, pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shut up, Tyson."


	2. Comma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at home, Kai's trying to keep Tyson from making his injuries worse... but Tyson's not as cooperative as he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it. Comma's are for a needed rest.

_**Chapter 2: Comma's** _

"Man! Couldn't Max just get _me_ the ribs instead... why some weird jello instead?" Tyson complained for the fourth time, sliding the soji to his room open. He started holding his side when another coughing bout came around, his fingers digging into his tee in effort to quell the pain. The young teen was relieved when the other didn't notice, of if he had noticed...not commented.

"If you're going to bring that up _one more time,_ I'm going to leave," Kai stated, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You're so mean..." Tyson moaned, walking to his closet. He reached in, grabbed a new pair of shorts and a large blue tee and started changing. "Hey... uh... You don't really think I'll have to miss the tournament... right?"

Kai internally groaned. He knew this question was coming, he just silently prayed it wouldn't, "Depends..." was his non-committal answer. He never made promises he couldn't keep.

Silence stretched across the room, and Kai had a feeling that _that_ meant Tyson wasn't too happy with his answer.

"Tyson, are you sleeping yet?" his grandpa yelled from down at the kitchen.

'Even if he were he wouldn't be now...' Kai thought morbidly, taking a seat at Tyson's desk.

"Uh... no?" Tyson answered, finally emerging out of the tee. He seemed tired and frustrated, but he was playing it down. Kai noticed, and Tyson was sure that his grandpa had noticed as well. They both had a knack for reading what was going on beneath the surface. Up until now, the World Beyblading Champion hadn't decided it this was a positive or negative.

"I have some miso ready, you up for it?" Grandpa yelled. Although, by the sound of it, he was already setting out three bowls.

"Sure... thanks gramps!" Tyson answered loudly. And he just knew that Kai noticed _that._ He couldn't raise his volume any louder anymore, his chest already feeling as if it were on fire. The painkillers were working out of his system.

And. That. Just. Bites.

He trudged to his futon and sat down on the edge, trying not to show just how out of breath he was. He hadn't noticed that it felt _this_ bad before.

"It's worse now that someone's been poking and prodding at it... and holding your breath for the X-ray? ... You're going to be stiff tomorrow," Kai warned, swiveling slightly in the desk chair.

Grandpa walked in, carrying two bowls on the tray, "Hey peeps, I've got some chow for ya'," he said cheerily, handing them their respective bowls with chopsticks. "How're you feeling, ma-man?"

Tyson forced a grin, "I'm fine, gramps, thanks for the soup," he said and started to eat.

Kai and Tyson's grandpa exchanged a look, they both weren't used to seeing Tyson eat so... slow. "I'll make sure Tyson takes the medicine... Thank you, Mr. Kinomiya," Kai said, intently focusing on his food.

"Take it easy, big man," Grandpa said, ruffling Tyson's hair before heading down to the living room.

It was past eight now, the sun had set and the new moon was barely lighting up the outdoors. The summer breeze was steadily turning into a fall one, the air becoming colder and windier. None of it helped the young Kinomiya's self-esteem or mood. He didn't feel like the mighty World Champ everyone told him he was.

"You don't have to stick around, Kai," Tyson murmured after a while, pushing his half-full bowl away from, placing his chopsticks over it. He didn't bother bending over and just placing it on the floor, he wasn't sure yet if the dizziness was just because of hunger.

Kai finished chewing the piece of carrot, "I don't _stick_ anywhere, Tyson," he said, not even looking up from the soup.

Tyson sneezed harshly, grabbing the soup bowl from the futon to stop it spilling, "Ugh... I'm serious, I don't need you sitting here... watching this," he said, finally leaning over the edge of the futon and setting it down on the hardwood floor.

The return journey wasn't well thought out and it cost Kai to jump up from his seat and catch the nose-diving teen. The force of the catch had sent a good portion of Kai's soup sloshing out of his bowl. With Tyson now having his face buried in Kai's right shoulder and Kai having to balance in the crouching position, Kai didn't waste time in setting his own bowl down.

"Ow... " Tyson whined pathetically, squirming uncomfortably as he coughed. He pushed himself away from Kai, his face contorted in pain and his breathing hitched and ragged. He didn't expect a small hit like that to knock the wind right out of him. Slowly he worked himself back unto the futon.

Kai, on the other hand, ended up helping Tyson by almost hugging him while dragging him unto the futon. Neither of them particularly liked that, and to save their ego, both decidedly forgot that event ever happened.

The older teen grabbed a handful of Kleenex from the small box on top of Tyson's desk, "Here."

Tyson took it without a word, sniffling and blowing his nose several times before finally sitting back. He felt exhausted. He jumbled up a few of the tissues and stuffed the rest into his pant's waistband. He knew he'd need them again on hand _very soon_ in the future.

"Want some more?" Kai asked, grabbing both of the bowls, starting to the kitchen.

"I'm okay, thanks," Tyson answered, throwing his face-towel on the floor and using his foot to work it around like a mop to clean up the split miso.

"Stop that!" Kai snapped, stepping on the towel, glaring at Tyson. "You broke a rib... do you _want_ to make it worse?"

"No! And stop treating me like a baby!" Tyson countered, his eyes narrowed in a challenge. His eyes started watering slightly and he angrily wiped at them, only causing it to worsen.

Kai picked up the miso-flavoured-towel and scrunched it up in his hand, "It's not going to stay like that forever," Kai snapped, swinging the towel over his arm, "So, stop acting like a moron."

He stalked out of the room in one smooth movement, leaving Tyson to his own thoughts.

Tyson sprawled out on his futon, his hand coming to rest above the broken rib. He gingerly rested his fingers on the area, prodding it lightly. The bandages were wrapped by a nurse down at the hospital. The woman probably didn't appreciate air-supply and he hated the feeling of his chest being so compressed. It didn't even make it feel better.

He could hear Gramps and Kai in the kitchen, talking, doing dishes and shuffling around. One part of him wished he could just shut everyone out and sulk in dignity, the other half wanted to be cuddled and having everyone around him wishing him well and telling him everything will be okay. He sighed. _You can't have what you want, if you don't know what you want._

His phone vibrated on his desk. He slowly stood up and walked over to it. He didn't bother flipping it open until he was seated again.

A picture of a little kitten hanging off a tree branch, looking so cute and sad, appeared on the screen. The next clip was a pair of huge sharks teeth coming up from underneath, barely missing the kitten as it snapped its jaws before diving back down. The cat hissed, jumped up and out of the screen only to land on top of the branch, its eyes huge as saucers and its fur standing on end.

_Hope you feel better, Tyson._

_Don't take off 2 long, Kai will kill us!_

Tyson checked the called ID. Max. He grinned, of course only Max would send him a multi-media message like _that._ Although, he couldn't help but laugh at it when he scrolled back up to look at the gif again.

"Here you are," Kai's voice suddenly appeared next to him, along with Kai's palm holding two capsules and two small tablets out towards him.

"What are these?" Tyson quickly asked, peering curiously at them, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he didn't even notice Kai's presence until now

"Capsules are the pain-killers... the tablets are for your cold," Kai explained, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, Kai!" Tyson said. He took both sets and was handed a large glass of water. He tossed them back with one gulp and sighed.

"Drink all of it," Kai chided, pushing the barely emptied glass towards the younger blader again.

Tyson sighed and chugged the rest down. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Kai said sarcastically, pushing at Tyson's forehead as he took the glass.

"Max sent me a message," Tyson chirped, showing the lit screen to the Captain.

Kai squinted for a moment before letting out an involuntary snort of laughter. He quickly covered it up and straightened up, "That's not funny, Tyson."

"You totally just laughed, how can you say it's not funny!" Tyson countered incredulously.

"Shut up," Kai shot back, trying his best to look dignified. This only made Tyson's smile grow. He turned on his heel and stalked purposefully out of the room, his scarf swaying dramatically behind him.

"You were laughing!" Tyson called after Kai, grinning fully now.

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" Kai snapped into the air. He could practically see Tyson's victory smile in his mind. His plan had worked though. Tyson sounded much better...

Once out of the room, Kai sighed, his act being bought by Tyson. He looked up when he saw a pair of feet come into his peripherals, "Good job, Kay-man," Grandpa said with an approving nod.


	3. Hyphen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People tend to forget that Tyson's a stubborn kid, and sometimes, that means reading between the lines when needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyphen… what someone is truly saying, to read between the lines and go right to the core of the problem… to use the information given, and what remained unsaid… and use it to complete a thought or sentence.
> 
> Tyson's always had a problem with handling rejection or failure… so…. Unfortunately, before he can move on… he needs to deal with it, but his obsession with his 'failure' becomes so hysterical and deep-seated, that anyone who tries to help only ends up becoming a victim to Tyson's stubborn pride… in that respect, he and Kai are very similar… that's what makes their friendship such an interesting one. They're almost identical in many respects, but still total opposites.

**Chapter 3: Hyphen**

_._

"… uh… Kai"

"…"

"… Kai?"

Silence stretched across the room.

"Kai… are you awake?"

A sigh was heard, " _No,_ " Kai answered gruffly, not appreciating his light doze being disrupted. He was not particularly enthralled by having to 'bunk' over at Tyson's, but seeing Tyson's face when he was about to take off changed his mind. He ended up being settled on the floor next to Tyson's bed. The only good thing about that was the fact that Tyson hadn't been snoring. … but it seemed that the _only_ reason for _that_ was that Tyson was awake the whole time.

Tyson peered over the side of his futon, "Can I talk to you?" he whispered, unrelenting. His voice sounded a bit rough and scratchy, another side-effect of the cold he had settled himself with.

"Not unless it's to tell me you're going to shut up now," Kai said, cracking open an eye. He instantly sat up, wide awake, when he saw Tyson's face.

The young World Champion's eyebrows were furrowed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining brightly. "…. Can I ask you a favour?" he asked, his voice sounding almost whimpering.

"What is it?" Kai said, blinking rapidly to get the fogginess of sleep out of his brain.

"I can't do it by myself… I … need some help…" Tyson whined, slowly sitting up. He flashed his sad puppy-dog eyes, and _everyone_ knew exactly what that meant…. Except for Kai.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, already standing.

"I can't rewrap these by myself…. And they're a bit…." Tyson said, looking down at his chest.

-"Go ask your grandfather"

"Please, Kai? He's freaked enough as it is…"

-"Call an ambulance then!"

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to call them over for something like this…"

Without a word and only an tetchy huff, Kai stood up, walked over to the door and slid the soji shut so the coming light wouldn't wake up Tyson's grandpa. He switched on the light. "… take off your damned shirt…. " he snapped, walking back to Tyson's futon and sat down. His embarrassment crawled up into his throat, making it hard to breathe as he tried to calm himself.

"Sorry…" Tyson muttered, struggling against his tee with his stiff back and arm muscles. Everything felt numb, so stiff, so tired.

Kai finally ended up yanking the tee from Tyson's limping arms, frustrated from his own embarrassment and how his damned blush can't seem to dissipate from his face. "Why didn't you ask me earlier?" he growled, successfully stifling a yawn, "It's past 2am."

"You looked really tired so… I don't know…kinda like you… so I… uh…." Tyson tried for an excuse but came up blank, he finally shrugged.

"Lift your arms up," Kai said, turning to face the younger blader, effectively silencing Tyson's rambling.

Tyson slowly lifted his arms, wincing as the muscles of his chest complained, "I'm going to have to miss the tournament…. Aren't I…." he said, his voice not even hinting a question. He knew he'd have to stand out the next couple of matches… at least until the semi-finals. He wasn't sure yet if he was ready for that.

Kai unhooked the clip that held the bandage in place and set it down next to him. He slowly loosened the bandage, rolling it back up in the process, "You can do whatever you want," he answered flatly. He _knew_ how it felt to be left out. To _want_ to be on the field when you just can't. When _you_ don't give up, but your body does. It feels like your own body is betraying you. The universe just pulled a 'Why did the Chicken cross the road?' and you were the punch-line.

The young blader sniffed and rubbed his nose irritably with his hand, "I'm so sick of this…" he murmured to himself. The sniff turned into a sneeze, and Kai had to dodge Tyson's head – and an aerial mucus attack.

"Well… you _are_ sick, so you have a right to be," Kai said and his face lightened when Tyson finally caught on what he'd said. "But, if you get any of that snot on me, I will burn that hat of yours."

"Bite me," Tyson snapped, wiping his hand self-consciously off on the back of his shorts.

"If I did I might get a disease…" Kai replied passively, pleased with himself once Tyson chortled next to him.

"Heh… I never knew you had a sense of humor?" Tyson said, smiling tiredly and inhaled deeply. It felt better already. Even though Kai never had gone through formal training, he was still pretty proficient at taking care of the first aid-stuff. Tyson always figured it came from living by oneself. If you always had to take care of yourself, taking care of someone else was always easier.

Kai scoffed and readjusted the bandage roll before continuing to unwind it once again. The process was time-consuming and tiring, but he didn't want to be looking at Tyson's constipated-looking face in the morning… and listening to his squirming the whole time wasn't exactly the soundtrack he ever envisioned for a night's sleep. At least Tyson's breathing-pattern wasn't gasping anymore, it was slowing down and even the tension in his shoulders were lessening… It suddenly struck Kai how long Tyson had been sitting with this discomfort.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up… I know you'll be taking my place tomorrow…" Tyson spoke after a few minutes, his voice cracking slightly near the end. He cleared his throat as softly as he could, hoping the older blader wouldn't notice. Even though he felt so disconsolate, he couldn't help but still be slightly relieved in a simpler sense. It was the first time in over a week that he managed to take an painless breath. The feeling was bittersweet.

"You can still battle tomorrow, Tyson," Kai said, his face still placid and emotionless, as if he really didn't care. He had started re-wrapping the bandages by now. Not quite as tight, but not loose either. After all, the bandages were there to restrict movement, not make a fashion statement… not that Tyson even made a fashion statement, disregarding the fact that most of his fans were enticed into exchanging most of their wardrobe for items made up of the three primary colours.

"Really?" Tyson almost squealed in happiness.

"Sure," Kai answered lightly, making sure to pull on the bandage.

Tyson hissed and convulsed forwards, grabbing his left side, "Damnit! I broke my rib, _if_ you haven't noticed!" he snapped, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh…. Sorry…. I forgot," Kai said sarcastically.

A blue-eyed glare was sent the Phoenix's way, "No… _you didn't forget_ … you did that on purpose!" he shot back irritably.

Kai fastened the hook to the bandage's end, "And what do you think will your opponents do?" he said, looking straight in front of him. He didn't want to meet Tyson's eyes yet. Not when he knew that the younger would hate him for what he was about to say. "Do you think for one second, that any of your opponents will take it easy on you because of your injury? They're going to take advantage of it… they will do whatever it takes to win. You're only going to lower our chances of victory if you battle in your condition. …. If you battle tomorrow…. You're going to lose."

"So that's it?" Tyson growled darkly, struggling to stand up, "The only thing you care about is winning!"

The World Beyblading Champion finally found his footing, shoving past Kai and out the door. He walked through the house, not caring who heard his stomping footsteps or huffing breaths. He was too angry to care.

Kai slowly stood, rubbing his head lazily, not in the mood for chasing after his best friend. 'You're such a pain sometimes…' he thought, taking his time as he sauntered after Tyson. He knew, with Tyson, there weren't many ways to change his mind. It was always best just to let Tyson's own stubborn-act bite him in the ass.

It didn't take long to catch up with him though. Tyson was leaning against the outer well, his breath audible even at a distance. He coughed wetly, holding his hand to his mouth. No doubt that short little outburst made his the already phlegmy chest protesting stubbornly against any more activity.

Kai leaned against the wall, closing his eyes tiredly. He didn't intend on forcing any more of a reaction out of him. He knew the younger blader was already pushed to his limits.

Tyson slumped down against the well's wall, resting his head on his arms, "Ow... shit..." he mutters to himself, his shoulders trembling.

He wasn't sure if he was angry at Kai for making him admit that he was wrong to begin with, or if he was angry at himself for being so damned weak.

The young blader took in a shaky breath, hating the fact that his stuffed nose felt like a clump of ice. His fever was shooting up his perspiration level, his shirt already feeling slightly damp and his bangs were already matted against his forehead.

He blinked rapidly to rid himself of the tears welling up in his eyes. He cleared his throat again, finally ending up in a coughing fit and doubling over.

"Are you ready to come inside now?" Kai finally announced his presence, startling the Champ, "Or are you still going to act like a lunatic?"

Tyson looked behind him, "You…. Were standing there the whole time…. Weren't you?" he said, feeling himself blush in embarrassment.

"Yep," was Kai's short answer. At least that gave the World Champ some reprieve and lessened his own personal humiliation. The younger blader was expecting a much more condescending tone…. Or worse… a pep talk. Not that Kai's pep talks were every "peppy".

Tyson stood up, brushed off his knees, "Fine…" he muttered and headed back inside.

"I'll make you some coffee," Kai offered as a distraction, finally joining the teen in the walk.

"… Can I have some hot-chocolate instead….? OH! Maybe with some _marshmallows!_ " Tyson perked up instantly and his grin returned with a vengeance.

"Don't push your luck, Tyson," the Phoenix snapped.


	4. Exclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson is a pretty stubborn kid, especially when it comes to a challenge...

**Chapter 4: Exclamation**

"Tyson! Hey bud!" Max yelled, concern written all over his face, running down the hall to meet up with the pair.

"Hey, Maxie!" Tyson said and had to hold up his arms as a barrier to block the younger from tackling him in a hug, "Ahhh… still broken, dude."

The blonde quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, "Sorry… forgot…" he looked up though after a moment, smiling, "So, uh…. What's happening?"

Kai frowned as he looked over to Tyson, "He's sitting out this one… I'm taking over," he said and took off. He headed down the hall to the stadium where Ray and the Chief were already waiting. Even before the BEGA incident, Kai always stayed loyal to the team. He was there when they really _needed_ him, not necessarily when they _wanted_ him to be there.

"So… Tyson… " Max prodded, not sure what to ask or what to talk about. Except for Beyblades, Tyson didn't have many other interests…. Well… unless you count food.

"I'm fine with it," Tyson answered the coming question, sparing an unconvincing smile towards his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, suddenly having to catch up to Tyson's pace as they headed towards the stadium.

"Yep!" Tyson replied without missing a beat, a grin pasted in place.

Any protests from Max were swallowed by the roar of the crowd cheering for the Blade Breakers. The team the four of them had made up eight years ago, still going strong.

"And now! Let the eight match of the National Championships begin!" Jazzman announced, grinning widely as he started introducing the two teams. Blade Breakers and Blade Brawlers.

"Hey, Tyson," Ray said, walking closer and put his hand on the World Champion's shoulder, "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" Tyson suddenly snapped, stalking over to the bench and plomping down.

A shriek from the World Champ had the other Blade Breakers on edge, snapping their attention towards him in an instant. They edged closer hesitantly before finally running closer, unsure of what was wrong. "What happened, Ty!" Max asked, his hands hovering unsurely in front of his friend.

The bluenette was hunched over, holding his chest, "I –ih…. Ugh… _damnit! G-go … get my grandpa!_ " he said through clenched teeth, "PLEASE!"

"Max, you go get his grandfather… I'll get the medic," Kai said, already heading to the stairs.

"Right!" Max quickly agreed, taking off into the stands.

With both boys outside, only Kenny, Ray and Tyson remained.

"Did you hear a snap… or something?" Kenny asked, unsure of Tyson's sudden symptom development. "You probably just pinched a muscle."

"It's possible… but, it is possible that you made your break worse… " Ray said, trying to pry Tyson's arm up, "… Would you let me help you, please!"

Tyson looked up to see Ray's cat-like irises slanted and glaring dangerously, "Hahah! Got you!" Tyson winked and jumped up, "I can't believe you fell for that! The worst performance of the year and you fell for it hook, line and sinker!"

Ray and Kenny's faces darkened as their moods suddenly dropped, they really thought he was in trouble. They could only watch numbly as Tyson walked up the steps towards the dish.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE US WORRY LIKE THAT!" Kenny shrieked, ignoring Dizzy's protests from being waved around haphazardly. Ray and Kenny caught up to Tyson, standing at the edge of the podium.

"Don't be such drama-queens!" Tyson said, loading Dragoon into the launcher.

" _You lied to your team, Tyson! We thought you were in trouble!"_ Ray snapped, grabbing Tyson's arm, "They're calling the medics _and your grandfather_ to come and help you!".

"Chill, dude," Tyson placated patting Ray's arm and slowly uncurling the other's boy fingers from its grasp, "It's not that bad!"

" _Yes it IS!_ " Ray growled, starting to become dangerously close to considering punching out his friend in order to stop him.

"Nag, nag, nag!" Tyson muttered, inserting the ripcord into the launcher, "I'm doing this!"

"If you're going to go through with this…. _I'll_ be the one to tell you 'I told you so'!" Ray said, stomping down the steps.

Tyson watched as Ray sent him one more deathly glare before sitting down, his arms and legs crossed, no doubt it was an attempt to stop himself from pummeling the Bey-champ into a pulp at that very moment.

"Let the match begin!" DJ Jazzman yelled.

Halfway through the match, Kai and Max had returned, neither medic or grandfather by their sides. They had heard the announcement. 

_TYSON was blading._

"What is he doing? _"_ Max yelled angrily, his hands clenched to fists at his side.

"He's trying to beat his opponent… " Ray said in a bored tone, "Keyword: _Trying!_ "

"He can't win like this!" Kenny yelled angrily, not even bothering to have Dizzy analyze the opponent's blade.

"Guys! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Tyson turned and yelled at his teammates. They all waved innocently at him. Yes, even Kai. Dragoon's handler huffed irritably and returned his focus to the match.

"Let him do whatever he wants," Kai said, sitting down on the bench, resting his head back against the board.

"But what if-" Kenny started, only to be distracted by Tyson's painful yelp.

The team looked over, only to see Tyson clutching his side, in obvious pain.

"We should stop the battle!" Max declared, riling up enough confidence to counter Jazzman and Mr. Dickenson if needed.

"No, wait, Max. Kai's right…. Tyson needs this," Ray agreed, reluctantly joining the team captain on the bench.

"Are you all going insane!" Kenny snapped, feeling as if his voice was about to break from hysteria, "This is _Tyson_ we're talking about that…. No, scratch that…. One of the Blade Breakers! He won't quit until he's won the match _or-_!"

They all shifted their gaze back to their battling teammate. They all knew exactly what was going to happen, but they knew it wouldn't help them to intervene or try and stop it. The same quality that won many of the Blade Breaker's victories with the Beyblade Champion was about to cost them a victory.

And it didn't take long for the inevitable to strike. With the last desperate attack from his opponent, a shockwave of energy sent Tyson hurtling away from the dish, landing in a heap on the bottom steps.

The young blader tried to stand up again, only to drop back down like a ragdoll. "Damnit!" Tyson wheezed desperately, his arms finally giving out from under him.

Dragoon quickly followed suite, spluttering from the dish, embedding into the wall of the coliseum.

The match loss was announced by a _very_ surprised DJ Jazzman, but he didn't waste time calling up the next pair.

Ray was up next.

The other Breakers walked closer to Tyson, peering down at him. "Feeling better?" Max chirped, grinning as Tyson was visibly tempted to flip him the bird.

"Wait…. Wait…. Guys…. He's hurt… " Ray placated, bending down and placed a hand comfortingly on Tyson's forehead. He looked down, smiling, "and…..", he flicked Tyson's nose, " _I TOLD YOU SO!_ "

Tyson growled uselessly, mumbling incoherently for a moment as he grabbed his nose. He finally sighed, resigning himself to his current predicament. "I know…. Just… help me up, would ya?" he said, his bangs shading his eyes.

"Ray! You're up!" Kenny called from the bench, already sounding relieved that Tyson's disaster of a match was finally over.

Max and Kai helped Tyson up as Ray headed up to the podium for the next match. The three of them headed to the locker room, practically carrying Tyson there, Max leaving only a moment later when they heard Ray's match concluding.

Tyson, who was sitting on the bench in the locker room, lowered himself down to the ground. He crawled closer to the lockers, taking a seat at the edge of the lockers, out of sight.

Kai watched Tyson's attempt of preserving at least a fragment of his self-esteem. He stayed silent, not moving from his spot or letting his eyes wander.

The defeated World Champ pulled up his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain shooting up right through him as he rested his arms on his knees, head on his arms.

"You don't have to say it," Tyson said, his voice muffled by his jacket.

Kai walked closer, taking a seat next to him. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and rested his head against the lockers.

"You should just take me off the team," Tyson said, his voice straining the more he spoke.

"If we take you off the team we can't add you in our team to compete in the Asian Tournament," Kai answered.

"Why t-the hell would you c-care?" Tyson snapped, so far gone into his self-pity that he didn't care that his voice was shaking.

"You're valuable to the team," Kai answered, forcing himself to ignore Tyson's sniffling. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't about to show empathy, but that plan would only succeed if he honestly didn't.

"And that's all that interests you," Tyson said, coughing wetly into the crook of his elbow, his glazed dark blue eyes brimming with tears that he quickly wiped at.

"That's all that interests the BBA," Kai replied and looked over to the younger blader, "Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Because you don't care!"

~ "Of course I do"

"No you don't!"

~ "What?"

" _You….. you… Kai! YOU don't care!_ " Tyson concluded, his chest heaving, his hatred-filled eyes finally meeting Kai's.

Kai's maroon orbs flashed angrily, his jaw set.

Tyson didn't see it coming. The next thing he knew… he was lying sprawled out on the floor, his cheek stinging. His hand swung to his cheek, cradling it gingerly as he gaped at Kai.

"What the hell!" Tyson said dumbfounded, watching as Kai retreated his hand, rubbing his knuckles, "Did you have to punch me?".

"APPARENTLY, YES! So, what are you going to do about it?" Kai sneered, not even bothering to look at his teammate. He intended it to be a challenge, to get Tyson to react.

Tyson glared at him, clenching his teeth. He started to say something, only to have a choked sob escape his lips. He couldn't help but suddenly feel so angry at himself for letting it slip. He slapped his hand over his mouth, taking deep breaths through his nose to try and calm himself.

Nothing worked.

The older blader watched with narrowed maroon eyes, he hadn't meant things to go so wryly. "What's really bothering you?" he finally asked, his concern filtering into his sentence.

And that just broke the young blader's heart. He lunged forwards, his head coming to rest on Kai's chest, his arms flung around his shoulders. " _I'm so so-sorry-y!_ " he cried, his voice shaking as he finally let all his bottled emotions go. Frustration and pain and hurt all mixed in one flood of tears.

The door of the locker room and Ray stepped inside, Max and Kenny trailing him, he paused when he saw the scene in front of him.

' _Is he okay?_ ' Ray mouthed, looking extremely worried.

'He's fine,' Kai answered silently, motioning with his head for them to leave.

'We won,' was Ray's last mime before closing the door, and by the sounds coming from the background, it was true. They were all chanting the Breaker's name.

"I almost cost us the match!" Tyson yelled, furiously hitting Kai's chest in attempt to quell some of the hatred he was feeling from himself. It only made him feel even more guilty and a moment later he just hung his head down, "Sorry….".

Kai sat silently, awkwardly rubbing Tyson's back in order to calm him. He was never good at emotional stuff. That was Max's forte… he was never really good at personal advice. That was Ray's forte…. He was an expert Team Captain, but right now, it felt like he couldn't even do that right. ' _Why didn't I notice it was this bad before?_ ' Kai repeatedly chided himself.

It took time, but eventually Tyson's erratic breathing slowed down to sighing and the occasional hiccup. He seemed calmer, even though his face was thoroughly flushed and his eyes drooping tiredly. He yawned.

"We won," Kai finally informed him, gingerly smiling as Tyson's head shot up.

"R-really?" he said with a grin, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

Dranzer's handler nodded, his eyes closed tiredly. He was relieved that it was finally over. Not that he didn't care about Tyson, but seeing him so fragile… so vulnerable was painful. It felt like his own throat was tightening, his heart clenching painfully each time Tyson sobbed.

When Kai opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. The bluenette was leaning forwards, eyes closed, arms slowly making their way around Kai's shoulders. ' _He's going to kiss me?_ ' the thought ran over and over in Kai's head. Kai's arms shot forwards, pushing weakly at Tyson's chest, "T-Tys-son! …. No… " he protested, he felt himself starting to hyperventilate.

Tyson's eyes opened lazily, still leaning forwards as his arms encase Kai in a soft embrace, a content expression still on his face.

"Whoa NO-I c-can't! " Kai said hastily, swallowing dryly at the lump in his throat. His legs felt numb, his arms too heavy to lift. His cheeks burned under his face paint, contrasting against his peach-coloured skin.

"What….?" Tyson murmured, his face twisting in confusion, "What is it, dude?".

Kai jumped to his feet, edging backwards as he shook his head, "I…. uhh … " and without a last word, Kai opened the door and took off, running down the hall, his sneakers sliding in his haste.

Sitting numbly on the floor of the locker room, Tyson watched as Kai's scarf trailed behind him as he ran.


	5. Ellipses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Tyson's got some unfinished business to sort out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this so long ago, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please drop me a review or comment down below and let me know if you liked it!

_**Ellipses** _

"Hey, Max?" Ray called, lying down on his stomach next to the blonde boy.

Max, who had been instant messaging Mystel, looked up, "Hmm?" he answered distractedly, chuckling when he received an ' _OMG my eyes THEY BURN!_ ' from Mystel.

"What're you doing?" Ray asked worriedly, looking over to Max's text content.

It was a gif of Kai in his blue boxers – _phoenix print-pattern included-_ shimmying and dancing to 'Sexyback'. Considering the fact that the vid was taken from behind a door and from a very low perspective, it was taken by Max while he was spying through Kai's bedroom door.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Ray yelled, his eyes almost popping out, "IS THAT KKmmmff..."

His final words were muffled by Max's hand, "Shh... I took it last year while Kai was staying over here for that Special Guest Beyblade exhibition match thing... I came by to visit Tyson, heard the music... followed it... and _voila_!" Max said, shaking the footage with glee. "Isn't it awesome!"

"He's going to kill you if he finds out," Ray cautioned, but couldn't help but be slightly tempted to have the blonde Bluetooth the blackmail to his phone too. It always came in handy to have Kai on your side, by any means necessary. Because, unfortunately, with Kai, if you weren't on his side, you're his enemy.

"Hey, he didn't lock his door, that makes it a free-for-all," Max countered, snapping his phone shut, "So... what's up?"

It took a few moments to try and push the disturbing footage from the neko-jin's mind, "Uuhh... yeah... Tyson... Kai... " for a moment he paused, remembering the whole hip-shaking-sequence near the end of the song. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the image, "They're not... acting their normal selves... "

The young blonde blader quirked an eyebrow, "Huh? What, so they haven't fought with each other in a week, isn't that a good thing?" Max asked, suddenly rethinking his words, "You're right... something's up."

Max crawled closer to the door of the dojo, peering out to the backyard. Tyson was reading... _READING_... on the porch. Kai was still nowhere to be found.

"You think it was about last week?" Max whispered, referring to Tyson's emotional outburst.

"I don't know..." Ray muttered, frowning. Usually he'd just ask Kai straight-out, and Kai would reply honestly. That was the great thing about Kai, he was usually blatant and objective about everything, which also made it his worst attribute... and the reason why few people came to him for personal advice. But, asking him presently would be impossible, after each match the past week, he'd just disappear.

And that was another thing about Kai. When he didn't _want_ to be found, you won't be able to. That T-shirt saying 'Hide-and-seek champion... last seen 1987'? They could change that to 'Kai Hiwatari. The hide-and-seek champion... last seen 18 November 1988'.

"Let's go find out!" Max announced, jumping up and walked confidently towards his best friend.

Turning the corner with a robust amount of enthusiasm, all Ray could do is cringe deeply and wait for the pending chaos to erupt.

The bluenette's head lifted after a moment, sensing a presence, "Hey?" Tyson said, smiling awkwardly as he looked up into Max's curious face.

"I didn't know you could read!" Max mocked a surprised gasp, "I am shocked!"

Tyson rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to reading ' _Beyblading: Stratagem and Tactics_ '.

"What's up with you and Kai?" Max blurted out, noticing the twitch on Tyson's eye.

Ray slapped his forehead with a sigh, ' _Subtle... Max... very subtle_ ' he thought sarcastically, staying well hidden behind the dojo doors.

"I dunno, I just wanted to hug him and he freaked out," Tyson said, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Hug?" Max repeated, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "You wanted to hug... _Kai?_ "

"He's not a rock, Max," Tyson deadpanned, looking up with a slight gleam of embarrassment in his eyes.

"He's not exactly warm and fuzzy either," Max joked, prodding Tyson's foot with his sneaker, "... Anywho... how're you feeling?"

Tyson's hand unconsciously went to his left side, "It's feeling much better," he lied convincingly, smiling softly.

"That's good!" Max chirped happily, already envisioning training with his friend in the coming weeks.

"Yeah... all I need is the all-clear from the BBA medics and I'll be back in the saddle," Tyson said and snapped the book shut, already feeling pumped and ready.

"Do you think you'll be ready by next week?" Max asked, already getting more and more excited by the moment.

Unfortunately, after Kai _literally_ pummeled some sense into him, he realized the only true answer to that question would be a resounding ' _No_ '... but the young World Champ just couldn't make himself admit that, "Sure!" he replied hastily.

Max laughed and held up Draciel, "Then you and me can spar! Kenny updated Draciel's stabilizing ring, you wouldn't believe the difference!" he said and inspected his blade for a moment before looking up, "I'll see you tomorrow then, kay?"

Tyson nodded, sighing softly in relief as he watched Max jog out the Kinomiya residence.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a terrible liar?" Ray asked, finally emerging from the dojo.

"Gramps and Kai reminds me almost everyday," Tyson said and put the book down next to him. He didn't intend on reading further today anyway. There's only so much reading a manly macho man could do without losing his masculinity, right?

"So... you see Kai everyday?" Ray urged.

"He stopped visiting after last week... he even left most of his gear here," Tyson said, glancing towards his room.

Ray followed Tyson's gaze before a grin pulled at his features, "Kai's stuff is in... _your room?_ " he grinned cheekily.

"Sure... he bunked at my house the night before the tournament," Tyson answered airly, not sensing in which direction Ray was manipulating the conversation.

"Yes... but... he slept in _your room..._ " Ray repeated, drawing out the last word for added effect.

And, like clockwork, a tomato-red blush covered Tyson's entire face, even his ears. The implication had gone completely unnoticed until now, and right now, Tyson was replaying the _entire_ conversation in his head, trying to figure out where it had gone so far off track.

"I guess I always saw it coming..." Ray mocked, bursting out laughing once Tyson's sudden desperate retorts flooded the air.

"I'm kidding..." the young neko-jin said comfortingly.

"It's not funny," Tyson snapped embarrassed.

"Yes, it is," Ray countered.

"Not!"

Without even bothering to counter the argument again, Ray just held up his arms, "Fine, fine... but I don't think _Kai_ agrees," Ray said, looking self-satisfied with Tyson's blank expression.

"Eh?" Tyson worded dumbly.

Ray started towards the kitchen, "Make sure you guys are back before dinner... I'm making something special," he said into the air, disappearing into the house.

The World Champion stood up, growling to himself in frustration. He didn't _want_ to go running all over town to find Kai. The Russian blader wasn't exactly one who'd stand out unless he _wanted to_. Which just made his disappearing acts rival Harry Houdini.

Four blocks and six overpasses, Tyson walked down the canal, looking right and left. The Saturday Sun was setting in the west, illuminating the whole of Japan in an orange haze. Everything seemed so much more delicate in this light. The sunlight casting stars into the river. Somehow it always just made their usual hang-out much more romantic than anyone would ever thought it could be.

It was strange how things had turned out. This was where Tyson Kinomiya had first lost to Kai Hiwatari. This was even the same place where he got to know Max and Kenny. They all had practiced here for the match against BEGA. Here they all came together to form the Blade Breakers team once again.

And now, it was here where Kai had finally stopped hiding. Just like the day before the match against BEGA, Kai was standing there, looking at him in the same way. And that was just the way their relationship worked. Kai would leave, going where he pleased, but he always knew the Tyson would be there when he decided to return. And Kai had always paid him the debt back. The older blader would tear Tyson's enemies apart if they had hurt him, and he would always stand up for his team. That was just the way it worked.

Tyson took his time walking down the slope, still feeling the after-effects from the cold as he panted from the short exertion from the walk. He walked closer, eyeing Kai warily. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Hey"

~ "Hey"

"Are you ready to come back yet?"

Kai took a breath, his eyes narrowing apprehensively. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Tyson," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, probably to stop himself from fidgeting, "I'm sorry.".

"About what?" Tyson said, his determination shining through.

"I know I overreacted about you wanting to kiss me... " Kai muttered, his words muffled as he dropped his head down, trying to avoid blushing.

Tyson frowned before finally bursting out in laughter, " _Y-you thought!_ " he laughed again, shaking his head, "Dude, I wanted to give you a _hug!_ "

A default 'hn' was all an answer that Tyson received.

Seeing his best friend's reaction, Tyson couldn't help but feel an odd rush of adrenaline running through his system, "Dude, did you want me to?" he asked with a forced laugh. 

It was clear as daylight though. The laugh was to cover the fact that right at that moment Tyson felt so weak and vulnerable he could die. What if Kai was just teasing him? What if this was some weird joke or motivation or tactic or-

Kai's eyes narrowed darkly and the beet-red blush suddenly crept up to his cheeks. His lips tightened and his shoulders hunched defensively.

And yet, that's all that Tyson suddenly needed. He walked closer, closing the gap between them. He couldn't help but smile at Kai's sudden nervous reaction, " _Did you want me to kiss you?_ " he repeats, his tone now serious and sincere.

Kai shifted his hands from his pockets, clenching his fists as his sides. He swallowed dryly, suddenly noticing how rapidly he was blinking. Even his body was betraying his unspoken deception. " _No,_ " he said defensively, but he couldn't meet Tyson's eyes like he normally does. 

The young blader peered curiously at the Team Captain, "Psh... and people say _I'm_ a terrible liar," he murmured, grinning.

"Stop it," Kai repeated, feeling a slight tremble running through his body, telling him to move. To run, again.

"I won't kiss you... " Tyson assured, an honest smile on his lips, "Unless you want me to."

Kai's hands hung limply by his sides.

_Unless you want me to._

_Unless YOU want me to._

_Unless you want ME to..._

_... Unless you WANT me..._

Kai licked his lips, opening his mouth slightly to mutter, _"I-"_

"TYSON! KAI! THERE YOU ARE!" Kenny screamed, waving his hand, "The White Tigers and some of the old teams are coming over for a get-together at your house... we're going to be late! Let's get going!"

"... Ugh... " Tyson's head hung defeated, feeling the moment of tension quickly dissolve between them. He meets Kai's imploring eyes only to look away, dissapointed with the turn of events, "DAMNIT!! Just my luck!"

If it weren't for Kai leaning forwards just then, lifting Tyson's chin to allow their lips to meet for the first time... then maybe Tyson wouldn't feel like he was about to faint. His fingertips tingled with warmth, his shoulders rose as the warmth from his stomach spread throughout his body. Without even thinking, his arms simply made their way around Kai's strong shoulders, feeling as if the older boy were his only support, his own legs feeling too weak.

Kai stepped back, breaking the intimate contact before smiling again for the first time in a week, "...' _Just my luck'_ , huh?" he said, a teasing tone to his voice, and turned on his heel, "Hn, and here I thought I was a catch."

"Whoa -HEY? WHAT?!" Tyson repeated, watching as Kai made his way up the slope towards a spazzing Kenny. "D-do you mean-"

"Shut up, Tyson! We're going to be late!" Kai yelled, already walking down the road, he holds out his hand to the side, patiently waiting for Tyson to take the hint.

The World Champ took a moment to notice the gesture but as soon as he did, he scrambled to match Kai's pace and grab securely hold of his hand. When he did, Tyson's grin lit up like a megawatt light-bulb. "So, Kai... what's this I hear about you dancing to Sexyback?"


End file.
